Reckoning 1-2 - Lemon one Shot
by ReiKeiko
Summary: A one shot that falls in line with the series but is not included. Kakashi and Keiko enjoy each other's pleasure after a long day at the Chunin exams.


This is a one shot based on my Resonance series

The Village Hidden in the Leaves had been working tirelessly on organizing the Chunin exams. The exams already came with an unspoken rise in security due to so many villages coming together with whom peace was a precarious thing. Over recent years, there had been a growing concern of Orochimaru's movement in the shadows. The Chunin exams would be the perfect time for spies to slip in unnoticed.

A few years ago, this possibility arrived in a stranger who was found on the outskirts of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Her sharp features burned with a ferocity that was mirrored in her golden eyes. Long silver-white hair glittered in metallic strands down to her waist as it ruffled in any amount of movement. Despite her free spirit and intensity, she had learned to soften around the humans that became dear to her, especially the son of the White Fang, Hatake Kakashi. Keiko had been to many worlds but as an Inu-Youkai, she found a home on none of them, save for here. She lived with Kakashi, though they kept up the ruse that they were neighbors. Only the Third Hokage was truly aware of their relationship, though a few close friends had already settled on believing their suspicions. They planned to marry one day once the Chunin exams were over so they could bring their happiness to light. At the moment, it felt like forever away.

Kakashi flopped down on the bed in their apartment and Keiko gracefully fell in beside him. Kakashi stared at the ceiling in thought for a moment before he spoke; "Just how involved exactly are you with Team Ro?"

"You're worried about that still? It's not anything major. I'm just supposed to report anything unusual," Keiko said.

She said that, but Kakashi's stomach still twisted in knots. He was once the Captain of Team Ro, prior to becoming a genin teacher. They were one of the elite teams of the Hidden Leaf's Anbu corps. Keiko wasn't even a shinobi. He wasn't sure what the Hokage was playing at. Keiko had certainly proved her skill with the elements and with a sword, but this was Orochimaru they were watching out for. He was one of the three Legendary Sanin. Not even the Third Hokage had been able to take him down.

Keiko snuggled closer to Kakashi and he wrapped an arm around her. Her warm, soft breaths on his shoulder distracted him from his thoughts. He looked over at her to see golden eyes reflecting the grey in his own. She looked tired. It had been a pretty long day. But there was a spark behind them that told Kakashi she wasn't intent on going to bed yet. He reached over to caress her cheek with his thumb and sighed contentedly.

"What?" Keiko asked.

"Oh nothing really. Just that being here with you is the best feeling in the world," he grinned.

"Always the sweet talker," chutted Keiko. "But I can think of an even better feeling," she said with a mischievous grin as her palm glided from his wait to his chest, lifting his shirt as she went.

"Whatever do you mean?" Kakashi asked, eyebrows drooping innocently. Keiko pulled down his mask to reveal a poorly suppressed smirk on his face.

Keiko pressed her soft lips to his as her fingers continued to trace the contours of his well sculpted torso. She could feel his flesh twitch when she ran her fingertips over a particularly sensitive area. Keiko moved her kisses down slowly to his neck and Kakashi buried his face in the top of her hair to breath in her sweet scent. She always reminded him of ocean, lemon, and lavender. As he was getting lost in her aroma, he heard a clink somewhere in the background of his thoughts as Keiko dropped his belt to the floor next to them. His heart started to beat faster as he felt her hands start to trail down to the source of his need. He pulsed, searching for her touch.

Keiko slid down his pants but left him untouched. Not yet, she thought. She slowly started kissing her way down his body. His stomach rose and fell more quickly as her lips left a trail heading south. She kissed each side of his hips and the place above his aching hard member.

"Don't tease," he pleaded in a strained voice.

Keiko wrapped her fingers around him and took the tip of him in her mouth. He groaned in approval as he wrapped his fingers in her long hair. His head tilted back as she took the rest of him in. He tried to guide her in a rhythm but she stayed his hand. The way she was flicking and swirling her tongue over him as she made deep strokes with her lips was driving him insane. He grabbed her free hand for support as he felt himself ready to explode. Her fingers laced with his and he squeezed as he cried out.

Panting, he looked down at his love. He wiped some of his seed from the corner of her mouth lovingly with his thumb. After a moment of calm, he suddenly grabbed her and flipped her gently onto her back and slid her between his knees. She started giggling at the dominating gesture.

"What's so funny?" he asked bemused. "You won't be giggling like that in a minute, I promise you," he growled deeply.

Keiko shivered but continued to snicker a bit. The laughter died in her throat a moment later as he crashed his lips to hers and she felt a hand slide into her panties and brush across her arousal. Her lips parted in a moan and allowed him access to run his tongue across hers. He trailed his kisses down her neck to her collarbone, leaving his mark behind with his teeth as he went. Keiko arched her back as he sucked the peak of one of her mounds into his mouth and rolled her nipple gently between his teeth.

He didn't linger too long as he felt the heat and urgency growing between her legs, he continued to trail his way down. He kissed the inside of her thigh gently as he pulled her panties away. She whimpered as she felt the material drag across her throbbing clit. Kakashi smiled into her skin. He loved seeing her come undone at his touch. He slid his tongue underneath her clit and stroked in the smallest of motions, barely moving, but enough to cause her to tremble.

"Ka-Kakashi," she pleaded quietly. It was her turn to tangle her fingers in his grey side-swept hair as she raised her hips to his caress. Kakashi placed his hands under her ass so he could hold her right where he wanted her as he swirled his tongue around her. Her breathing became more irregular and he felt her shake with anticipation of release. Damn. Her pleasure had caused him to get hard again already. He slid two fingers inside her and she gasped, "nnn, yes."

Unable to contain himself anymore, he slid his fingers out of her and positioned himself over her. Knowing each other's body, he found her entrance hands free with ease. They looked into each others eyes as she welcomed him to be one with her. They both moaned at the initial contact. She felt every inch of him filling her and he felt her tighten around him.

"Oh Keiko," he moaned as he touched his forehead to hers. They became lost in perfect rhythm, every fiber of their being making it known they were made for each other. Time no longer existed; just the sound of panting and the contact of skin to skin. Both of their abs glistened with sweat as the heat intensified between them. For what seemed like both only a blip of a moment and also eternity, they climbed toward their peak together.

Keiko gripped Kakashi's muscular back as she felt herself let go. She cried his name weakly in his ear as he showered the inside of her walls with his love.

"I don't hear you giggling anymore," he teased after he caught his breath. She bit her lip as he slid out from her and he chuckled. "I think that's my limit for tonight love. Round two tomorrow," he said as he pulled her up into his arms.

This time she sighed.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing. Just that being here with you is the best thing in the world," she echoed his words.

Kakashi chuckled again and kissed her forehead as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
